


Morning Bliss

by YaoiBatman



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan never wakes up to Vegeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vegeta/Gohan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74891) by selimnagisokrov. 



Gohan yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as his other hand felt around the spaced beside him. Frowning when his hand meet nothing but cold sheets, Gohan cracked an eye and stared sadly at the empty space beside him.

Since they had been together, Gohan had only woken to find his lover still in bed only once. And that was because their training was so intense that day, they couldn’t move. His father had to go all the way to Korin tower for a Senzu bean.

Sighing in frustration at his lover’s stubborn behavior and a little hurt because of it, Gohan reluctantly crawled out of bed, intent to have a talk to Vegeta about this. He knew it wouldn’t make a difference though. His lover will continue to do it anyway, turning the situation around until it was Gohan with his back against the wall, literally. But that was what Gohan loved about him.

Vegeta always kept him on his toes.

Deep in thought, Gohan didn’t notice as the door to the bedroom opened as he slipped on his pair of sleeping pants over his naked lower half. He did, however, notice as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Gasping, Gohan leaned his head back slightly as one hand slide across his aroused nipple. The other hand busy gripping his hip, forcing his lover half to meet the man’s behind him, the bulge of his lovers cock grinding into his ass.

“Who gave you permission to get dressed?” Vegeta growled in his ear before giving the earlobe a lick and sucking it into his mouth.

It wasn’t long after that, when Gohan was basking in the after glow, that he realized he never had that talk with Vegeta.


End file.
